Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-26419174-20160629225654
@ Taunt: None of your post was addressed at me (surprising, given a wall of text I just dropped) so I'll respond to all of it 1. About @BTR part. First of all, the "The demon lord's objective is to change all men into incubi and change all women into monsters, thus bringing about the “unification of humans and monsters into one race.”" Thus a permanent peace directly contradicts her KC-stated goal. But even if we assume, that she is willing to compromise,the DRs expand pretty much on their own, and unless that expansion is stopped, no sane commander of the order will be willing to agree to peace because it would mean (what they consider to be) annihilation. Would she be willing or indeed even able to stop the expansion? We have no way to know. 2. About @ Aro part: While your accusations of ethnic cleansing are technically correct, the claim that they are unprovoked is very dubious. Why? Because while mamono may not normally lauch on a large scale , they do passively terraform the land into DRs. Those are completely uninhabitable by humans(as defined by the order anyway).Moreover, DRs expand(see link above) and there is no known way to remove a DR once it has taken over some piece of land. The rate of expansion is linked to the numbers and power of mamono inside. What that means, is that the order is looking at having the less and less inhabitable land as the time goes on till there is none left and they are no more. And, I have to emphasize again, the mamono need not to do anything major. No invasions, no conquering. With that in mind, the aforementioned cleansing looks like an only option which can at least slow the process down. Also keep in mind that numbers are abou the only advantage humans have, which makes ithe sutuation worse still. Now, on the topic of taking freedoms, enforcing ideals and locking the borders. You are, again, technically correct in your claim, that she didn't do any of those things. In practice, however, that doesn't matter much. The reason is simple: her ideals(except for the radical part) are similar to those of other mamono and are the few thing which DE DOES change during monsterization/incubisation process. As such the only way to avoid those being forced into one's head (with any conscious effort on Deruella's part) is to get out quick before one is affected. But to do so one would have to prepare for the journey (of undefined length) and then travel though the DR quick enough to still be untainted enough to be accepted by the order, all while affected by DE(and the effects are far from beneficial at this stage ) and under threat of an assault by mamono both those who came with D and those who got turned i the city itself. Not perhaps an impossible thing for healthy and single young men, but just about anyone else is done for unless he/she happened to be living on the very edge of a new DR. Legally speaking, she may not had a direct intent to infuse everyone with her ideals, but since they came as natural and necessary result of them she can easily be accused of having an oblique intent instead. Not much of a difference. That about sums it up, please do bring up anything I might have missed.